The General's Woman
by C. Weller chan
Summary: Inu no Taisho walked directly to his bedroom. -Finally, after a so long wait, you will be mine…- he said in a sensual whisper, excited, making the girl shudder...


**This is a translation from the story named "La mujer del General"**

**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**THE GENERAL'S WOMAN**

**SINGLE CHAPTER**

**By: C. Weller chan**

**Translation: Suikaze**

Darkness reigned throughout the entire castle. The dark night dotted with stars harbored the mountains and the almost impenetrable forest that surrounded the majestic construction. Only the huge bonfires located in the big patios and the small torches that illuminated dimly the passages and the walls gave the impression that somebody dwell there.

The guards, sheathed with their resistant armors and zealously fulfilling their duty, patrolled the perimeter and watched over the high walls so no intruder could circumvent the surveillance. Everything was silent and peaceful, except for the sounds made by the animals living in the near forest, the leaves had started to fall to the ground and the freezing wind announced the end of the autumn and the beginning of a hard winter.

Inside, into the limits of the castle, the lord and master of those lands dismissed all his generals after a very important and unexpected meeting, it lasted too long, much more than the Lord would have ever wished. He calculated it was midnight when he finally could get out of the strategy room and go to his chambers.

The anxiety and the desire were eating his body, moreover he had tightly controlled impatience since the morning when finally his most desire dream has become into reality, and that nigh will be accomplished. This night so promising, he has been looking – forward it for so long, that he can't even remember how much. His walk, a little bit hurried, was abruptly stopped by the voice of his most loyal and old servant, Myoga the flea.

- _My Lord Inu no Taisho, everything is disposed just as you have commanded_. Almost all the guests of this morning have all ready gone and those who will sleep in the castle are in their rooms. – The servant made an imperceptible but significant pause – _**She **is waiting for you in the bedroom. Do you need something else, my Lord?_ – The flea demon kneeled and with the forehead touching the floor, waited the answer of his master.

- _No Myoga, this is it for today_ – he continued his way just to stop a couple of steps forward – _By the way_… - the servant lifted his head to observe the back of his master - _I don't want to be interrupted unless it is something truly important_ – he ordered with a firm and contained voice. The servant, trying not to move a single muscle of his face, just put his forehead in the floor again.

Inu no Taisho walked directly to his bedroom, located in the most private and remote place of the palace. The doors slid; there was a small lobby, where there was only a fine and compact desktop and a sword hanging on a wall. Crossing, was the sliding door that gave straight to his bedroom. With a well studied movement, he slide the door, to close it behind his back once he was inside. He desired total intimacy. Just as he entered the room, the sweet and intoxicant scent hit his nose, forcing him to inhale it to fill his lungs with her. That scent was more exquisite than any other perfume.

Without thinking anymore, he walked to the center of the room, where a little lamp just can delineate, the small and fine silhouette of the owner of such a maddening aroma, she was giving her back to the door, kneeled in the middle of enormous futon. Just as the master approached to her, he took off his clothes, starting with the three swords that where always with him. His armor and his hakama ended in the wooden floor, like evidence of his pad to his objective. The small woman shrank when she felt the presence of the demon behind her and took with more strength the blanket that covered the front of her naked body.

- _Please, do not fear_ – the Lord said gently as he finished undressing – _You know I could never hut you. Never to you_… –

When his sculptural body was naked just as hers and when he looked that precious and worthy creature, he could not avoid shuddering. It has been a miracle that they had met, and even more that she was there, in that precise moment and place. He kneeled behind the woman and passed his muscular arms through her thin waist, surrounding her, and joining her little back to his wide and firm breast. A groan of surprise and fear arose from the throat of the woman, that make the Taiyoukai approach his mouth to the ear of his female, and emit a slight and low drone with the eagerness to calm her down. Meanwhile, he undid the bun that maintained moored her long black hair. It felt like a cascade on the firm masculine arms and a shoulder and the blanket that covered the feminine chests, making her exciting scent more intense.

- _Finally, after a so long wait, you will be mine_…- he said in a sensual whisper, excited, making the girl shudder, although not of fear this time. Inu no Taisho started to nibble with his tusks the lobe of the woman's ear, she groaned again, he immediately lowered towards her neck without taking off his lips of the smooth alabaster skin, reaching the shoulder that curved slightly forward. With a pair of fleeting and gentle kisses, he whispered with a voice full of promises and wishes: -…_my Kagome_ … -

**

* * *

**

Note of the translator:

English is not my first language so I apologize about any mistake in the grammar or spelling in this story, it is my fault and no of the author. I made my best to mantain the same tone that the author used in the original text.

I hope you enjoy as much as I did this single chapter. For those who know Spanish the original version is in this .net/s/4250810/1/La_mujer_del_General


End file.
